


【戈鹅】战利品

by mirotice



Category: Gobblepot - Fandom
Genre: Gotham, M/M, 戈鹅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Summary: 于他而言，这人就是个彻彻底底的麻烦，从他没有将他击毙扔进江水里那一刻，这个麻烦恐怕要伴随他好一段时间了。
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Oswald Cobblepot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【戈鹅】战利品

【1】  
“Hello，I am Oswald Cobblepot.”  
一脸邪笑的青年出现在哥谭警察局门口，引起又一阵轩然大波。  
青年的及时出现证明了他的清白，Gordon得以免去牢狱之灾。  
但同时他也意识到，完了，一切都完了。  
如果可以选择，相信他更愿意背负杀人的罪名，至少哥谭警察局看起来还算安全，好过在没有一丝防备的情况下与Falcone撕破脸。  
他清楚的知道自己还没有足够的能力与魄力，去对抗这位统治着哥谭市半数地下势力的大佬。而眼下他的搭档Harvey，看起来就已经很想趁他不注意给他一枪，好去跟Fish解释他并非知情人。  
幸好他没有这么做。  
Gordon避开人群，将Oswald拉到警察局外的墙角。  
一把揪过Oswald的衣领，腿脚略有缺陷的青年单薄的身子轻易被他提了起来，他咬牙切齿，恨恨道：  
“我警告过你不要出现，否则我们都会死！”  
“我可以帮你，Gordon。”Oswald看着他，目光炯炯。  
Gordon与他对视，不期看到那双淡绿色眼瞳里的希冀。这倒有些稀罕，这里是哥谭，极少有人眼睛里会散发着这样的光。作为日常与罪犯打交道的人，他见到的大多是普通人眼里的麻木，更多的时候是罪犯眼里的疯狂。  
但他目前无暇去探究Oswald的心理。  
“先管好你自己吧。”  
于他而言，这人就是个彻彻底底的麻烦，从他没有将他击毙扔进江水里那一刻，这个麻烦恐怕要伴随他好一段时间了。  
老实说他不是很想看到Oswald。尽管罪魁祸首并不是他，而是哥谭市这该死的运作体制，但是Gordon却总是忍不住将气撒在他头上。也并非气他，更多的是气自己势单力薄无能为力。而Oswald每一次的出现，都在提醒着他自己差点妥协了这件事情。因此每次看到他，Gordon的心情都该死的复杂。  
“相信我，我不会让你死掉。”Oswald却似乎不在意他的抵触，语气中有着胸有成竹的坚定。  
【2】  
Falcone的行动来得迅速，Gordon自然没有束手就擒的想法。他夺路而逃，沿着曲折的楼梯向下跑，一路到了地下停车场。Zsasz带着人紧跟在他身后，偌大的停车场并没有合适的藏身之所，Gordon寡不敌众挨了一枪。  
就在命悬一线之时Montoya开着车及时出现，让他得以脱离萨斯的追捕。  
Gordon醒来时在一所医学院的实验室里，Montoya跟他道歉，若不是他们执意追查他的事件，也不会有这一出。他接受了道歉，但不打算就在这里躲藏着养伤。Motoya自然也没有什么立场去阻止，随他去了。  
Gordon十分清楚当前的处境有多危险，然而逃避并不是长久之策，趁着事情暴露出来，他正好将自己坚定的立场传递出去。  
James Gordon将不会与他们同流合污。  
此时的青年警探并不能预料未来会发生什么事情，但心中的正义感使他对自己没有真的杀了Oswald这件事情多少有些自豪。  
想到Oswald，他脑海中浮现这个人的时候，发现他就出现在了自己面前。  
“Hi，Gordon。”Oswald面对他时总是那副表情，那双眼睛即便在灯光暗淡的小巷子里也亮得发光，像是抑制不住的激动，他似乎在那里面还看到了一丝崇拜。  
在灰暗地带摸爬滚打的人，会崇拜一个警探？即便他的确放了对方一条生路，Gordon也觉得自己想多了。  
“你有事吗？”Gordon并不打算与Oswald有太多交集。  
“我听说Falcone阁下在追捕你，你现在不能回去。”Oswald劝他，“听我说，你现在最好还是找个地方先避避风头。”  
“多谢你的建议，我会考虑的。”Gordon作势要走，很显然他不会听从Oswald的建议。  
“等一下，Gordon。”Oswald拉住他，焦急道：“我可以去请求Falcone阁下，让他饶你一命。给我一天时间，以母亲的名义发誓我一定不会让你陷入困境。但在那之前，你必须找个安全的地方待着，好吗？”  
饶他一命？Gordon心里发笑。他对哥谭这群人的手段有一些了解，一旦找上他们求情，必然要还回去，只是迟早的问题。而他恰恰是因为不想被人捏着把柄威胁，才走到如今的局面。  
“Oswald，你到底在图谋什么？”尽管眼前的人看起来是很真诚，但Gordon依然觉得他所图颇大。  
几次对话下来，Oswald对Gordon的不信任多少有了些抵抗力，却也不妨碍他的心尖上似乎被一根刺蛰了一下，有些泛酸的疼。收敛了神色，他认真道：“你跟他们不一样，Gordon，哥谭需要你这样一个人，所以我不会害你。就算所有人都背叛你，我不会，我的朋友，希望你记得这一点。”  
Gordon听着他类似于表白的话语，说不上哪里奇怪，但此刻他已经没机会想通了，因为Oswald说完之后就朝他脸上喷了什么气体，毫无防备且距离太近，他根本来不及反应捂住口鼻或是屏住呼吸，便眼前一黑倒在了地上。  
“哦，我没想用这一招的。”Oswald将手上的罐子一扔，艰难地扛起地上的人。相比他单薄的身形，Gordon算得上是个大块头了，他的跛足让他的行动更显吃力，但奇妙的是，他能感觉到自己现在浑身充满了力量。  
轮到自己救Gordon了，Oswald想着。  
【3】  
一天被弄晕两次实在有些吃不消，Gordon浑浑噩噩地再次从床上醒过来，不知道自己身在何处。  
衣服也被脱掉了，露出缠着绷带的上半身。  
Oswald就在离他三步之遥的地方，见他醒了，忙将桌子上的水杯拿了递过去。  
Gordon正好有些口渴，自然而然地伸手去接，递到嘴边之时才想起警惕，动作一滞。他盯着Oswald，目光里有些许的不信任，要知道，他刚恢复意识，而弄晕他的罪魁祸首就是眼前之人。  
“呃……你知道的，我不会害你，Gordon。”Oswald讪笑，尽量让自己表现得真诚些。  
Gordon于是又看了看玻璃杯里没有杂质的透明液体，这才放下心来。他打算喝完水就离开，Oswald看起来不太愿意，但他知道面前这个瘦弱的青年打不过自己。  
只是他一从床上站起来才发觉自己脚步虚浮，浑身使不出力气，还没踏出一步就倒在了床上。  
“该死，你在水里放了什么？”Gordon有些气愤地质问。  
“我什么都没有放。”Oswald为自己争辩，“大概是之前的气体有些副作用，我想应该是这样的。”  
Gordon显然不会轻易相信他说的话，他摸不透Oswald，不知道他值不值得信任，但Oswald看起来很是无辜：“我发誓这只是一杯水，里面没有添加任何东西。也许是因为你受伤了，之前的药效还在起作用。”  
Gordon无奈扶额：“那么你告诉我这该死的药效什么时候能结束？”  
“这很难说……”  
Gordon没有办法，重新躺回了床上。事到如今也只能休息一下，顺便利用这个空档好好考虑要怎么在Falcone和Fish的怒火中存活下来。  
真是糟糕透了，他想，他必须要先发制人。  
相比他皱着眉头心事重重的模样，Oswald则显得放松的多。这是一处隐蔽的居所，在Maroni的地盘上，Falcone的手下若是找到这附近，定然也不敢在这里闹起来。Maroni早就知道Gordon没有杀他，因此也不会来找他们的茬。可以说他们在这里是安全的。  
Oswald从浴室拿了张湿毛巾，动手给Gordon擦洗。Gordon表示不必，Oswald却不打算罢手。  
“只是想表达一下善意罢了。”他说。  
湿热的毛巾擦着Gordon的脸，蒸腾的热气让他感到清醒了一分。Oswald或许是个复杂的人，但若是他想对他不利，那么他们现在便不是在这里了。似乎意识到自己拒绝他的次数太多了些，Gordon便没再阻止。  
Oswald擦过他的脸，接着是颈部，锁骨，结实的胸膛。临时居所粗糙的低档毛巾划过乳首，Oswald坏心地施了些力气，惹来Gordon不易察觉的一颤。  
“Sorry。”  
察觉到Gordon似乎在瞪他，Oswald赶忙出声。  
只不过他嘴上说着道歉，眼底却满是恶作剧得逞的愉悦，瞄了一眼Gordon确认他的表情就赶忙把目光收回，唯恐被他看出了有意为之的心思。  
手里的动作继续着。Gordon的腹部缠着绷带，没办法进行擦洗，但可以隐约看到他腹肌的轮廓，以及那延伸向下腹的性感线条。  
鬼使神差地，Oswald动手解开Gordon的裤子。  
“你干什么？”Gordon尴尬地抓住裤头。  
“哦，我只是想看看你腿上的伤。”Oswald有些心虚，动作依然没有停下，快速地将他的裤子褪了下来。  
浑身只穿着一件内裤的Gordon便出现在他面前。  
布料下的男性器官即使在沉睡的时候也鼓鼓的一团，Oswald似乎被吸引住了一般盯着看了好一会儿。Gordon被他的视线看得不自在极了，扯过一旁的被子盖住腹部下面的地方。Oswald这才收回了视线，朝他一笑，将注意力投向腿上的伤。  
实际上那里已经被绷带包了起来，因Gordon先前的跑动渗出了些血迹，倒没有什么异常。  
“Falcone阁下和他的人不会找到这里，你可以放心。”Oswald说道。  
“你不是在帮我而是在帮你自己，对吧？”Gordon问，“我能感觉得到，Oswald，你想从我身上得到什么？”  
“我的朋友，”Oswald的表情看起来有些遗憾，“尽管我说了很多次，但你还是无法建立对我的信任，是吗？”  
Gordon不置可否。  
“既然你不相信我对你并无所图，那么就如你所愿，我告诉你我想要什么。”  
“我想要你，我想要正义凛然的Gordon警探成为我的战利品，就此时此刻。”  
Oswald笑着，神情却前所未有的认真，没有一丝开玩笑的痕迹。Gordon在心里咀嚼着他的话，一时没太明白“战利品”是什么含义。  
“不管是对Fish，Falcone，还是Maroni，不夸张的说，这一仗我打得很漂亮，理应获得奖励不是吗？”Oswald含蓄的透露了一些信息，“虽然这只是个开始，但我发誓，我的朋友，总有一天，哥谭市会有我的一席之地。”  
或许是一时的成功让Oswald有些得意忘形，或许是难得有个倾诉的对象，他将自己的野心摊在Gordon面前，笃定对方不会去跟任何其他人分享，这是他们之间的秘密。  
而很快，Gordon就知道了所谓战利品的意思。  
Oswald将自己剥了个精光，爬上床跨坐在他腿上。  
“很好，我现在成泄欲工具了是吗？”这阵仗傻子都不难看出来Oswald要做什么，Gordon可不认为他们俩赤条条躺在床上是要进行心与心的交流。  
“我想我会令你满意的。”Oswald跃跃欲试。  
Gordon尝试坐起来，却被Oswald轻而易举的一推，再次倒在了床上。Gordon发现挣扎并没有什么意义，他的力气还没恢复过来，此刻连Oswald都可以将他放倒。  
“也许你该知道，我不太喜欢被人进入。”Gordon警告。  
“是吗？没关系，刚好我不太擅长爆别人的菊。”Oswald回答。  
Gordon眼看着Oswald将他的的性器从内裤中掏出来，精神抖擞的肉棍被他人一碰就罔顾主人的意愿开始发硬发胀。Oswald对他的反应很是满意，双手裹住那滚烫的一根上下揉弄起来。  
“哦……”快感上头的Gordon忍不住轻吟出声。不得不承认，人的自制力在本能面前不值一提。  
Oswald受到他的鼓励，揉搓的动作加重，感受手中滚烫的阳具变得又粗又硬。他伸手去拿床头柜上的一个小瓶子，那是一瓶润滑剂，可以帮助他更顺利的投入到这一场性事中。  
Oswald倒了一些在手心，抹在Gordon的分身上，他的双手也都沾满粘腻的液体。左手来到自己的后穴上，尝试着插进去一根手指，在润滑剂的作用下并不显得吃力。  
感觉还好。Oswald用眼睛量了量Gordon的性器，又加了一根手指，再加一根，这下有些吃力了，他那未被入侵过的小穴还很青涩，吃进去三根手指已经是极限。  
Gordon看着他为自己做前戏，并不打算伸出援手，不过得承认的是，眼前的这一幕让他热血沸腾。  
Oswald感觉到右手握着的性器似乎又肿大了一圈。待后穴扩张得差不多，他抽出手指，将臀部往上移了移，让来不及闭合的小穴口对准Gordon的性器。他握着它，用硕大头部蹭着菊穴口的褶皱，稍微施力，艰难地将龟头含了进去。  
“啊……”  
“哦……”  
Gordon被绞得浑身一激灵，更遑论Oswald将龟头吞了进去之后又顺着它往下坐，紧致的小穴里层层嫩肉包裹含咬着他的分身，又疼又爽，快感一阵阵袭击而来。  
Oswald却是没那么享受了，初次被进入的菊穴似乎就要被撑裂了，饱胀的感觉让他动也不敢动，菊穴内壁出于条件反射一个劲地收缩着，他不敢再往下坐。只有与Gordon结合的事实让他的心里生出一丝满足感，也幸好还有润滑剂辅助，否则不知道他会如何的遭罪呢。  
Oswald撑着自己伏在Gordon胸前，小心翼翼地避开他的伤口在健壮的身体上舔吻，后穴没那么排斥的时候开始小幅度地运动起腰部，吞吐起置于其中的性器。Gordon被他撩起了欲火，奈何没什么力气，只能任他动作着。  
Oswald满意于这般微风细雨的进出，后穴逐渐适应了被填满的感觉。他的小穴里靠近前列腺的位置，上面布满了感知快乐或痛苦的神经，被龟头一蹭就舒服得要命，陌生的情潮将他吞噬。  
然而对于欲火正盛的Gordon来说，这缓慢的动作无异于隔靴搔痒，他的分身还有大半还在外面，十分渴望能够全部插到那温暖湿润的菊穴中。不温不火地被套弄了几分钟，Gordon实在忍不住想自己动了，他发觉身体的力气在慢慢恢复着，再加上精虫上脑，一瞬间的爆发力竟让他挺动着腰部将自己狠狠地插入了Oswald。  
“啊啊……”措不及防被插了一记狠的，Oswald惊叫出声，肉棍嵌入菊穴内部，被深入的实感令他发狂。  
“我得说，你似乎也不太擅长被人进入。”Gordon说着，腰部的动作变得更加狂浪起来。  
“哦……”  
好大、好粗的一根，直直地从下面往上撞进Oswald的后穴中，饥渴的小口接受能力极强，此刻几乎将那根性器全部都吃了进去。随着饱胀的感觉加深，快感也在加强，他舒服得说不出话来。  
吞没着性器的菊穴往上，属于Oswald的阳具高高勃起，他自觉以手抚慰着自己的那根，随着Gordon进入的动作上下撸动着。双重的刺激让他经不住更多的快感，在Gordon狂风骤雨般的抽插中泄了出来。  
Gordon在他的菊穴疯狂律动收缩时将分身抽了出来，不肯轻易达到高潮，待他那阵战栗过去，才又狠狠地撞入，将初尝情欲的青年再一次卷进快感的浪潮中……  
【4】  
云消雨散，Oswald瘫在Gordon身旁，浑身的力气都被抽干了。男人发起情来都是禽兽，他终于明白了这一点。  
“老实说，这是我的第一次，还不赖。”从激情的余韵中脱离出来，Oswald回味着。  
“如果我母亲知道的话，一定会追着让你负责的。”提到母亲他的语气更加柔和，“她总是以我的事情为重。”  
“我想我们最好忘了今天的事。”Gordon心里有些别扭。欢爱之事他习以为常，尽管一开始可以说是被强迫的，但最终他也的确沉沦其中。唯独有一件事：他最不想碰也最不该碰Oswald。  
他们之间本就渊源颇深，牵扯得越多麻烦就越多，而且与他交集过多的话，显然是有悖于他的坚持的。  
“我不会忘记，亲爱的Gordon，”Oswald看向他，“我相信你也不会忘记的。”  
……  
【end】  
后来的Gordon局长回忆起这一天，印象最深刻的，不是背叛哥谭“规则”的事情被曝光迫使他开始光明正大的对抗那些左右着这个城市的地下势力，而是那一场酣畅淋漓的性事。  
正如Oswald所说，他一直记得他们纠缠在一起的情形。尽管之后他们无数次在床上交锋，但第一次总是比较令人印象深刻的，不是吗？


End file.
